Buried Lullabies
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Raised hell and broken laws scattered the norms of reality everyone thought they knew. Katherine Pierce escapes death once again, but forces are waiting for her to slip. When old flames and choices arise, will Katherine choose wisely? With one chance to reunite herself with the only person who ever loved her, can she overcome the poisoned temptations of her previous choices?
1. Chapter One: Preface

_March 11, 2014  
_

**_I had to do this on account I hated 5x15 of TVD. I think what the writers did was complete bullshit! They just did that for some stupid, unknow, selfish reason. For all of those who think Katherine should have gotten to be with Nadia, I agree 100%. Katherine and Nadia mother and daughter fluff! Fiction, obviously. Please enjoy and reviews would be welcomed._**

**__********_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**_~Witch_**

_Buried Lullabies_

_Preface:_

Katherine Pierce opens the Church doors with confidence. She looks around at the empty church and spots her. She walks to the middle of the room and then she took a pause in her steps to face the Bennett witch. Well, anchor now. She smirks at the girl while placing her hands on her shoulders.

"Let's get this show on the road, Bon Bon."

Bonnie adjusts herself to ready herself to _finally _feel the passing of her friend's nemesis. How Katherine managed to deceive them all will be a mystery that will haunt them all. "What's got you in such a hurry? You will be there for eternity."

Katherine cocks her head to the side with a mischief gleam in her eye. "Let's just say I left Elena with a little parting gift and I would rather be on the Otherside when they figure it out."

Bonnie feels a small shiver of fear that runs down her spine. "What do you mean?"

"I've said it once and I'll say it again, Bonnie. My shadow self will not have a better life than me and if I can't have Stefan Salvatore no one can."

Bonnie knew she shouldn't have asked. Katherine went into description of her wicked plans before she left the departed world, but Bonnie stopped listening to her awhile ago. Bonnie could faintly sense it the dreadful, dark wind. Fear consumed her as Katherine put her hands on her shoulders once more, but Bonnie could not let her pass. Katherine was claimed.

"Bonnie, what the hell did you do?" Katherine's nails dug into Bonnie's shoulders not caring if it hurt.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie protests as the church doors fly open.

Katherine's curls whip around her face blinding her vision to only seeing a few inches in front of her face. Her heels move back a fraction as she grips onto Bonnie.

"What's happening?" Katherine asks as her voice has risen in pitch truly exposing her fear.

"I'm sorry, Katherine." Bonnie tries to hold onto her arms, but Katherine flies backwards landing on her stomach. Turning her head around, she sees what Bonnie feared.

"No, no, no. This isn't supposed to end this way." Katherine's heels dig into the Oak wood floor and her nails bend under pressure as they claw into the wood.

She grips onto the foot of the prayer bench and closes her eyes. If she couldn't see the devil, he wouldn't see her. A faint trickle of wind rises near her face and a voice whispers into her ear. _You're mine, Katerina Petrova. _Horror washes over Katherine when she realizes what this is. This is death in her mind playing games, toying with her until she breaks. With the new distraction, Katherine loses her strength and tumbles down the floor. She smacks her head while black and colored spots dance across her vision. She can only think _why, why me?_ Over and over the thoughts whip inside her head as she sees her mistakes, regrets, selfish acts, and betrayals. Her allowing her mama to rip Nadia out of her arms, betraying Rose and Trevor, running from Elijah, fleeing from Klaus, falling in love with Damon and Stefan, turning Damon and Stefan, ruining Elena's life, breaking her promise to Nadia. Nadia, her beloved daughter, whose life was now gone, after barely living, from Katherine's, once again, selfish act. A horse cry escapes from her throat as her body lifts off the ground and into the twister of darkness. She will be buried in all the mistakes she has made. Decay of bodies, hopes, and dreams scatter across Katherine and she now knows why she is here. Instead of using her once chance of life to be with her daughter she used it on Stefan. Stefan, the Romeo to her nonexistent Juliet, who would never love her like he loved Elena. She was living in a fantasy that Stefan would love her and that became her downfall.

"Please!" She screams again and again, but no one answers her. "I'll be good and honest I swear on my daughter's life!"

A wicked laugh seems to answer her and Katherine knows she is going to hell. Never would she think that she would foreshadow her own death, but she was. Irony at its finest. Tears fall again when Katherine listens to her words. Her daughter has no life because she was murdered. Katherine played a role in that. Times passes, but Katherine has no sense of time anymore. She has no reason to know the time.

"I want my daughter!" Katherine screams as tears flow down her eyes. Could ghosts cry? Of course they could and from the looks of this, Katherine would be crying for a long time.

Katherine soon relaxes into the darkness and lets her body be twisted and turned. She realizes she is destined to be here because she didn't know what she had until she lost it. She wants her daughter by her side to become the mother she has always wanted to be. But that was never meant to be. Katherine is happy she at least got to know her beautiful daughter. She gives a small smile in knowing she made amends with Nadia and she was safe and sound on the Otherside.

"If I had one more chance to be with you, Nadia, I would choose you and only you. I should have realized this sooner, but I didn't. I'm sorry I let you down and I hope one day you will learn to forgive me. Rest in peace now, Nadia, your mother loves you." Katherine whispers before closing her eyes.


	2. Chapter Two: Miracle

**I am so sorry! I cannot begin to explain how terribly sorry I am for waiting this long. I've had a tough time in college and really needed to focus on my life first. I'm greatful to those who have enjoyed the story so far. Now, back to what you all want: the story. I realize this may confuse a lot of you and that's why this is fiction. All I will say is Katerina's wish to be with her daughter has come to light. Thank you so much to those that have favorited and may still keep up with this story. Updates may come slow so please be patient! Reviews would be lovely!**

******_Disclaim: L.J. Smith, and Julie, producer of Vampire Diaries, owns all characters._**

**~Witch**

Chapter Two: Miracle

Rushing of hushed voices scatter around her delirious mind as she feels a damp piece of clothing placed upon her forehead. After a matter of a few silent seconds, a slow fire of pain pulses from her stomach. She places her hands below her and slowly pushes herself up. Groaning ever so loudly, she slowly opens her eyes, to an older woman standing above her.

Firm hands from years of hard labor press her down until she is lying in the small bed once more. "You must rest now and ought not to get up."

She looks around at the danity room with neutral colored walls and candles hung randomly giving the room a soft glow. Owls can be heard faintly if she listens closely, so she assumes it is night.

"Where am I?" She questions the stranger who gives her a strange look and a chuckle.

"Your illness has struck you worse than I assumed, Miss. You a very much safe at home." She

maneuvers around her and fetches a glass of chilled water from the river.

She takes the cup with her shaking hand and places her other hand to lessen the shakes.

Nothing is familiar to her in this world. This place does not feel a shred of home to her not in the deepest part of her core."Who am I?" She asks after a minute of thought and silence has passed.

The older woman frowns in confusion. "You are Katerina Petrova. Eldest daughter of Ernest and Luellia and sister ofLaetitia."

Katerina draws up her knees and places her hands on her stomach. It is nearly as big as a full moon on a clear sky. She stares at it strangely before remembering her earlier pulse of pains. "I am with child?"

"You have been for many moons now, Miss. A healthy baby girl grows inside you each and every moment. You ought to get some rest. Your mother and father will be returning soon from their trip across towns." With that, the elder woman leaves Katerina.

Katerina bites her lip while pushing herself to sitting up once again. It takes a shorter amount of time than before from the lessening of the pain. Walking over to the pail of water she looks down into it. Long dark chocolate brown curls frame her face and brown doe eyes stare back at her.

"I am Katerina Petrova." She whispers watching her mouth move while the words form. It sounds as if she is a Katerina, but something is missing.

"What do you think is missing, sweet girl?" She places her hands on her stomach and feels the baby kick.

A bubble of laughter fills the air as Katerina makes it to the small washroom she finds after searching. Splashing chilled water on her face awakens her and she hears footsteps entering the doorway.

"Daughter, where do you hide?" A strong voice booms as she waddles her way to where the voices are calling her.

A middle-aged man with a black scruffy beard crosses his arms. His eyes dart to her stomach and narrow in disgust.

"What do you believe to be doing?" He beckons a woman to come and she obeys flying in to help Katerina into bed.

Katerina narrows her eyes at the submissive personality of this woman. "I was just washing up from awakening. Splendid news, papa. I felt, ever so slightly, this sweet pea kick earlier. Oh, it will be a joyous occasion to have her running around." Her mood spikens talking about her growing daughter.

"Have you struck mad and ill? You are a disgrace to this family and will not by any blessing of this family keep a bastard child in my presence." He grabs, what she assumes to be, water and splashes it on her as she rubs her eyes to dry them.

"She is not a disgrace and neither am I." She argues and her head whips to the side and a sharpened pain stings her cheek.

She hold her cheek, looking up the the red-faced man and the woman presses her into her bosoms.

She looks to the woman whose brown eyes match her own. Her brown hair has lost its curls and hangs around her face like seaweed. "Mama, please I want this baby." Tears began welling in her eyes and her shaking hands go to her stomach.

"Woman! Get thee from this deviled child." His voice rages pulling the woman's hand as Katerina places her hands on the bed to catch her small fall.

"I'm sorry Katerina, but it is what's best for her." Her mother looks pained to see Katerina, but she turns her back leaving Katerina sobbing.

"I want her, I want her, I want her!" Katerina screams, a hollow, aching hole fills her heart as she punches the headboard in front of her.

Her heart pounds; beating against her chest as she lays down to rest for a second. Turning on her side, she tucks her feet around herself and pushes her hair behind her. "I want her." She whispers, but her words sound like they are not very much effecting anything.

Night has fallen once Katerina opens her eyes once more and beckons the older woman to bring her water. Unfortunately for her, her father had told her if she wanted to water she would get it herself. Slowly getting out of bed, she quietly tiptoes out of her room to the small living place where she smells food in mid preparation. No one bothers to look up or help Katerina open the heavy, wooden door. She can hear her sister laughing at a small joke shared between them all. She's a black, disgraced sheep in a small world filled in white perfection. The owls can be heard more loudly now that she is walking into the dark depths of the evergreen woods. The chilling wind freezes her to the bone since her hooded cloak offers no warmth. It takes her quite some minutes of battling over fallen trees and caught dress on weeds to hear the soft ripple of the river. A sigh of relief escapes from her mouth as she cups her hands and takes a sip of cooled water. After her thirst is quite satisfied, she brushes the dirt off her dress. She begins walking back to her home before a smile appears on her lips.

"We do not need to go back to the shame and mockery do we, sweet pea? No one will miss us anyway it seems. I was just a loose end that they needed to fix to keep their reputation clean. Shall you and I find our own little cottage?" Katerina asks her sweet daughter, as she bends down for another drink.

Katerina maybe young and clueless about this world, but she knows when deception and hate are sending her away. The baby kicks in response making Katerina laugh.

"It is you and I now, sweet pea. Let us find our home." Katerina whispers walking in the opposite direction of her former home.

It did not take but a mere fraction shift of the moon to increase Katerina's worries. She could barely remember her own life yet remember where she was and how to get out. A hoarse cry has tears spilling over her flushed cold cheeks as another pain rips through her stomach. Movements of wild animals dance around Katerina as she begins running.

"Hold on sweet pea we will be safe soon." She mutters between breaths as her muscles protest and scream for oxygen.

Seconds turn into minutes as she continues running until she spots an opening in the woods. She dashes through the forest managing to get caught in only a few branches that hung lowly on the trees. A small cottage was completely dark inside and she limps her way to the door. Knocking three times she waits for an answer.

"Hello? Is someone by chance there? Please I need assistance." She whimpers as she knocks once more and the gust of wind helps her push it open.

Hurrying inside from the cold, she puts her hands in front of her to guide her. After tripping on her dress three times and running into two walls she finally finds a small candle to light with matches that we laying on a table. Once the candle is lit, she maneuvers her way towards the fireplace that was in the far corner of the cottage. It sparked quickly bringing light to the cabin and warmth to Katerina. Turning to see the rest of the cabin, she screams at the sight below her feet. An older woman and gentleman lay with their eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. Their necks reddened with blood and teeth marks bare into the soft flesh. Horror washes over her as she shakes them trying to get them to wake up.

"Please, please wake up." Tears once again fall and Katerina is alone with the bodies. Wiping her tears, she knows she has to be strong. For her daughter.

Getting up, she grabs the woman by her hands and pulls her to the door. It takes great effort to finally get both the woman and man out and she is covered in sweat once she is done. Deciding they deserve a proper burial, she claws the dirt with her hands trying to pull enough dirt to cover the bodies. Her stomach has had four sharp pains making her weak and tired, but she continues anyway. Once she sees that she will not have the strength to continue, she bows her head and apologizes to the deceased couple at failing to give them what they deserved. She pulls them into the woods burying them deep into bushes so animals would have a harder time finding them. She places them hand-in-hand and puts her finger to her lips and dots them on their forehead.

"I will find the animal that attacked you and slay it for your misfortune. May you rest in peace now."

It takes her a shorter time to get to the cottage then before and lights the small candle holders on the walls. The cottage is lovely once fully lit with chairs, bed, curtains, tables, and washroom all within well distance of each other. Katerina knows and feels very dirty and decides to clean herself up.

"How about a bath, sweet pea?" She says turning the hand made crank to allow water to flow into the washtub.

She cries out in delight when the hot water hits her bare skin and washes thoroughly making sure every inch is clean. The sharpest pain hits Katerina as she is washing her long hair and she screams in agony. Looking down, she sees water leaking from her and stands to dry herself. Her breaths come in quickened, shallow breaths as she stumbles her way to the bed screaming with each step. With her wet body and soap in hair, she spreads her legs and holds her stomach. Time passes too slowly as Katerina pushes with each pain in her stomach. Voices in her head laugh at her as the room spins and she hears a wicked laugh and cruel voice mutter _you will fail and become mine Katerina Petrova_ over and over. She shakes her head, crying and taking deep breaths.

"I cannot...I cannot." She's so tired and wants to sleep.

Being Katerina Petrova, she does not. Turning onto her back once more, she screams at the top of her lungs and pushes one last time. A baby's cry echoes around the walls of the cottage and Katerina smiles. She has done it.

"We did it, sweet pea. Shh, shh everything will be okay now." She mutters sitting up and looking at the creature she created.

Her skin is red with blood, but she's perfection to Katerina. Black hair sprouts on her head and she wraps her baby in the quilt before lying back down again. Stroking the baby girl's cheek with her finger, she kisses her head. Her eyes start to drift close as she smiles and whispers before letting sleep take over her and her baby.

"Goodnight Nadia your mother loves you."


End file.
